Tale Of The Tails Doll For lack of a better name
by ScreamsoftheSilent
Summary: Tails Doll, the one who is believed to eat souls, is captured. He is taken away to a place not much unlike Hell with many other people, all children. Brandon and Cameron are the only ones who can help these people. Will they prevail, or lose their lives?


1 **| The Start of a Legend (For lack of a better name)**

"This is the enemy, Children! He is the reason you are all here!" The hooded man shouted. I don't think we can even call him a man. His voice was dark and had a evil edge to it. Kind of that scary voice changer effect. His face was mostly in shadow, but from what we could see his skin was abnormal. It had a strange pattern on it, kind of like chameleon skin. It was a color somewhere between pink and purple. More of a dark shade of pink, mixed with a bit of dark purple. A pointed bump under his hood suggested he had a horn of sorts.

I am taking guesses on what he/it might be. Some sort of astral being maybe? Well, if … **he** was a character turned into reality, I suppose the hooded figure could as well. But I can't be sure. But what is up with the color of his skin? The texture? The color? I don't know anything about this guy. Everyone is looking at a yellow figure. He looks like a game character. But this is no game. This is the _**Tails Doll**_. The infamous Tails Doll. The modern myth. The urban legend. Him. It.

Everyone is looking at him, all with different expressions on their faces. Anger, understanding, confusion, sadness, just to name a few. He has no expression. He knows the truth. Cameron knows the truth. I know the truth. Cameron is my cousin. He got me into this whole Tails Doll thing. I would tell you about the whole thing before this situation, but its not important. We are Wiccans. He got me into this Tails Doll stuff, and I got him into witchcraft. Fair trade? I suppose. Many terms go under the religion of Wicca. Sorcerers. Witches. Wizards. Warlocks. Despite the rumors, witchcraft has nothing to do with Satan. It is actually useful at the best of times. Back to the story.

We know who the Tails Doll is, (Me, Cameron, And a lucky few), and truthfully, he is the leader of the light. None of that soul eating crap is true. On our side, there are people who you would expect on the good side, and others you wouldn't. People like Sonic, Shadow, Super Sonic, and others. We have no clue about who the leader of the Dark is. Nor do we know we know anything about the Dark's ranks. They have people like Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Charmie, Victor, And many others. We are outnumbered. But we don't need numbers. We have strength. REAL strength. Not in numbers, but we have strong hearts. Full of light, to pierce through the darkness. But as the story of the White and Black bulls go, the balance of light and darkness cannot be broken, or chaos will engulf the world. Where there is light, there is always a shadow cast across the ground. Wherever there is darkness, there is always a pinpoint of light at least. Without light there would be no darkness, and without darkness there would be no light. But our hearts have the light to survive if they set an attack on us.

These kids don't know the truth. If you believe in Tails Doll, he marks you a follower, whether you think he's evil or good. It doesn't matter. We don't know who thinks bad of him or thinks of him as an ally, but we need to find out. And quick. So many have been brought here. We don't know where we are, how we got here, or what is going to happen to us. All we know is it is not going to be good. At all. Tails Doll has spread myths about himself (Which explains why everyone believes he eats souls, kills for fun, etc) so that only the special few who can see through the illusion that we call "reality" and see the truth. Not everything is what it seems. Don't believe everything you hear.

The hooded man thing speaks again. "What do you think of this monster? Do you think of him as an ally? A friend? No! You are far from right! The illusion of "Friendship" is preventing you from seeing the truth! He betrayed you! Brought you to this Hell! A few lucky may gain chances to live, by secret means, but no more than that. There has been an encampment set up for you humans, and your precious Tails Doll. There is a camp fire, tents, sleeping bags, and a chest of some of your personal belongings. We did not give you them. We do not know how they got here, or who gave them to you. Be happy you have this. This may not be a house you humans are used to, but be lucky we are giving you any place to sleep. The encampment is over there." He points to his left. I see his hand has a glove. A white glove. A white glove and a black robe? Huh. "Now, be gone from my sight! You have been told where you are to go, and if you don't follow orders, you will be imprisoned! Now go!" He speaks to us like we are slaves. He obviously woke up on the wrong side of the tree branch.

As we start walking to the camp, I looked around at the crowd. I am somewhere in the middle towards the back of the group. There are lots of people. Mostly around the age of 11-14. I am 13. Most of the kids are white, some are Hispanic. There are no colored kids. Surprisingly, a bit more than half of the group is girls. Most are around my age, a few around a year younger. Well, if I am going to be here for a while, I should at least get to know some of these people. But now isn't the best time. I see Cameron, and I nod at him. He comes over to me. We walk next to each other, but don't speak. We are deep in thought.

I take in my surroundings. Examine the terrain, look at the sky (if there is one), take in the atmosphere. The atmosphere feels dense, kind of weighs me down. This place has a depressing and slightly frightening air to it. The trees are bare, dead, and twisted. Roots just twist and stretch along the ground. I feel the ground. Hard as a rock. How do the trees grow here? I continue walking. The "sky" is pretty much a big black mass with a huge glowing red zigzag going in multiple directions. I wish my ceiling in my bedroom looked like that, I think to myself. I would tell Cameron how cool the sky looks, but it is not the time. Once we settle in, maybe. But not now.

As soon as I started there was no life here besides us kids, Tails Doll, and the evils, (and whatever else dolls might be here), I saw a creature running about 5 yards away from our group. I immediately see some of the kids expressions change from emotionless to a great state of fear. I follow their stare and look at the creature. It has dark, medium length fur. It looks like what I picture to be a hellhound, with a serpent tail. Now that would be a kickass guard dog. I then realize why they are so scared of it. Besides the hellish form of the creature, it has 2 heads with jaws full of razor sharp teeth. Three rows on each jaw. That totals to 12 rows of many razor sharp teeth in both of the heads. Plus, the red glow of their eyes kind of creeps me out. I growl at them. Why the hell did I do that? I didn't even try. It just came out. But I am happy I did, no matter how or why, because the creature scampered away.

I continue walking, pushing the image of the creature out of my mind. I accidently kick a rock forward. I stare at it, amazed. I pick it up and examine it. Wow, even the rocks look amazing. It has blue and green zigzags on it, and it looks as though colored energy is shining out of the core of the rock. I put it in my pocket. If we escape, I hope I get to take some of these. I find another, which only has one small red line in it. I pick it up and chuck it at a tree, making sure it has a straight path without hitting anyone. It hits the dead tree. Bull's-eye! Smack in the middle of the trunk. I see the rock explode. My jaw drops. What the hell was that? These could be useful. Common objects like rocks can be used as weapons. This place amazes, and absolutely terrifies me at the same time.

We get to the encampment. There are many colored tents. Kids are starting to go to specific tents. How do they know which is theirs? Then I see how. I see a black, silver, white, and a dark red tent (my favorite colors). It has a strange glow around it, of a color I cannot name. I walk towards it, careful not to trip on anything. I unzip the flap and walk inside. Pretty nice for prisoner housing, even if it is a tent. At the back of the tent is a chest/lockbox, with a number code lock. To the right is a sleeping bag with a thick pillow. How generous, even if they are evil pieces of … never mind. To the left is a table. No lighting in here? Oh well. I walk over to the chest. I stare at the number lock. What could the code possibly be? I try a few, 1997, 8481, 1994, 7311, 8597, none of them work. What could It be? If it was someone good, they would put something obvious to me, but unknown to others. I think of old passwords, and the only one I can think of is 7991. That's the magic number. It unlocks it. But that was my private password! How could anyone know about it? I never told anyone! Whatever. I'll have to figure that out later. I look inside. There is nothing. What is this? I thought there were personal belongings?

I close the chest and stare at the front. Wait, the bottom doesn't line up. The chest should be much deeper. I open it again and slide my fingers against each edge of the bottom. Towards the right, I feel an indent that makes a spot I can stick my fingertips in. I pull, and the bottom comes out easily. A false bottom. I should've figured that out before. I look back into it, and my eyes adjust to the darkness inside the chest. There is strange liquids, powders, plants, knives, a sack to the right, what is this stuff? Then I remember. This is the stuff I need for witchcraft. The herbs, liquids (herb oils), powders, all used for spells and potions. Take out the wooden case they are held in, and look back into the chest. I open the sack. It is filled with weapons. Wow! Whoever gave me this stuff must've known what was coming. I take two weapons that look effective but light to me, a curved blade (about 5 inches) and a six inch kris. I take small sheathes for both.

I also find two decorated boot knives. The sheathes look like they have some sort of gem on the center. They have silver lining are very expensive looking. Someone loves me! I take two, one for me and one for Cameron. I also take a (by the looks of it) blade of Amber or some sort of crystal. He'd like this. I take the sheath that's on it as well. I take out the sack. I see a few stacks of clothes. Well, at least I won't have to wear dirty clothes every day. There is something under the clothes. I can feel it. I lift up the clothes slightly, and see jewelry. Not like diamond rings and that stuff, some enchanted looking accessories. Gem rings, a red gemmed amulet, lots of things. I take the amulet and one of the rings. I feel slightly stronger. I put the clothes back down and start looking at the oils, when I start hearing footsteps outside. They sound heavy and strong. I rush to put my stuff back and fumble for my code lock. I put it back on just before I hear the footsteps stop outside my tent, and open the flap.

\This is my first story, so no trolls, you flaming bastards. xD Hope you like it! :D I spent 3 days of history class for this, so it better be good. :O :D


End file.
